


technique

by whisperedwords



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, Strangers to Lovers, Thallen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is pissed. Like, <i>really</i> pissed. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy pranks—hell, he’s been doing them for the past twenty years of his life, he’s practically perfected the art of pranking—but he feels that right now, at 3 in the morning, walking through his dorm building to get outside into the cold winter air, that whoever decided to prank-pull the fire alarm was a complete asshole who deserved to be thrown off the roof of Central Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	technique

**Author's Note:**

> thallen week day two!!! i LOVE me some college aus. also the end is a total cop-out because i'm lazy and can't write smut for shit. enjoy!!

Barry Allen is pissed. Like, _really_ pissed. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy pranks—hell, he’s been doing them for the past twenty years of his life, he’s practically _perfected_ the art of pranking—but he feels that right now, at 3 in the morning, walking through his dorm building to get outside into the cold winter air, that whoever decided to prank-pull the fire alarm was a complete asshole who deserved to be thrown off the roof of Central Hall.

Well. That might be a little extreme, but you know. Barry is tired and now _freezing cold_ standing the mandatory 20 feet away from his building in only his thin undershirt and pajama pants. (He’s glad he didn’t decide to sleep in his underwear tonight, though—he thanks his past self for not being a TOTAL idiot.) Arms crossed, he shuffles a little closer to the crowd of people huddled up together to maintain some kind of warmth. It had started snowing about five minutes ago, so Barry knows that whoever did this is going to be _miserable_ after they get the alarm turned off later on.

Speaking of miserable, out of the blue, he hears laughter coming from the entrance of the building. Barry turns his head to see—oh god, the really hot guy from his Forensics class is walking towards the group huddle. In nothing but his underwear. Barry would find it hilarious if he wasn’t currently counting the minutes it would take for frostbite to set in. It’s around now that the universe thinks it’s funny, because the hot guy walks up to him (to _him_ , oh god) and smiles brightly, teeth chattering a little.

“I can’t believe we’re out here.” Hot Guy says. Barry can’t believe he’s _here_.

“Yeah. I can’t wait until the jerk who pulled it gets caught.” He aims for his tone to be casual, but obviously, that wasn’t the case. Hot Guy grimaces and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly (which draws Barry’s attention to the _amazing_ set of abs on him, and the gorgeous arms, and oh god. Eyes up, Allen).

“Uh, you’re looking at him.” He says. Barry tries to convince himself that his dick _didn’t_ just jump at that statement. “Thought it wasn’t—it wasn’t meant to be a prank! I was trying to microwave some popcorn for my cram session for Forensics, and I sort of fell asleep sitting at the table in the kitchen, and the next thing I knew there were alarms blaring everywhere?” His face goes really pink, and Barry thinks it’s the cutest thing. _Shit_. “Wait—you’re in my Forensics class!” _SHIT_.

Barry laughs nervously. “Yeah, I am, I guess.” He tries to not let on that he’s been staring his way for weeks on end.

“I didn’t know you lived in this building! Wow, I wish I had known _that_ earlier. We totally could’ve studied together for Professor Wells’ last exam. That one totally kicked my ass.” Barry, too stunned by the fact that this gorgeous, gorgeous dude is talking to him to form words, just stares at him, trying his hardest to keep his mouth from falling open. The guy looks back for a moment, and then blinks rapidly before extending a hand. “Geez, I totally did not introduce myself! I’m Eddie. Eddie Thawne.” Barry looks at the hand for a moment before grabbing it and trying to play it cool.

“Barry! Allen. Are you a sophomore too?” Eddie’s grip is firm, and his hand is warm. It’s nice. They shake hands.

“Yep. I’m a transfer, though—came from Keystone College. I don’t think I fit the party qualifications over there, though.” Eddie laughs, but his face is a little pink. It takes Barry a moment to realize that they haven’t let go of each other, and the sudden realization that he’s holding hands with a really hot but mostly naked guy outside at 3am hits him. He drops Eddie’s hand and shoves his own into his pockets.

He’s about to say goodbye and mosey off further away from their building when someone comes running into the pile, knocking Eddie forward and right up against Barry. The warmth of his underwear-clad body seeps through Barry’s thin clothes almost immediately, and _oh_. This might be a problem. Somehow, Barry manages to steady the both of them and prevent them from falling into the snow, his hands gripping Eddie’s biceps to keep him upright.

“Thanks, man.” Eddie says, only his voice is rough and sort of soft and right up close to Barry’s ear, and Barry can feel something pressing against his leg, and _oh god_ , oh my _god_ , that can _not_ be Eddie. (It is. It definitely is, Barry knows, because even though he’s got pants on, Eddie’s hard-on is close enough against him that he can feel _that_ warmth through his clothes too.

“No worries,” Barry replies breathlessly. It’s 3am. It’s not like Eddie’s… _situation_ was caused by him, right? Barry would’ve noticed, right?

Right?

“Sorry about that. I’m kind of sensitive about body heat,” Eddie explains, though he doesn’t step away. “I really should’ve grabbed better pajamas.” Barry opens his mouth to say something— _anything_ , because oh my god, his _life_ right now—but the fire alarm shuts off, and the crowd of people surges forward as one, desperate to get back inside. It takes a couple of seconds for the two of them to disentangle themselves from each other, but once the cold air hits Barry’s body where Eddie once was, he feels cold in a way that’s not _just_ because of the weather.

“I can help you with that, if you want.” He says before he can stop himself. Eddie, who had turned to walk back inside, snaps his head around, one eyebrow raised. His eyes look dark, but it’s probably just Central Hall’s weird lighting, and—“Oh, god! I meant _studying_ I can help you with _studying_ if you want. I’ve got no plans.” _Besides going back to bed, but those plans were cancelled as soon as you opened your mouth_. A smile stretches across the blonde’s face.

Twenty minutes later, Barry and Eddie are sitting in Barry’s room, textbook open on the floor between both beds in the room. (“My roommate went home for winter break early,” Barry had explained. Cisco, that lucky asshole, took his finals extra early because all of his professors _loved_ him.)

“What is a double-blind sample technique?” Barry asks, reclined on his bed.

“It’s—it’s, uh, it’s when…” Eddie, who is leaning up against the wall on Cisco’s side, whacks his head against the wooden headboard and then grunts. “I have no idea. God, I’m not—I am just not getting _any_ of this.”

“How do you _usually_ study?” Double-blind sampling technique is actually fairly straightforward—Barry wonders how Eddie has been passing the pop-quizzes that Wells makes sure are weekly.

“I, uh. Don’t?” Eddie’s sheepish grin comes out again, and honestly? That doesn’t surprise Barry that much. “I mean, I pay attention in class and take notes, but usually that’s enough for me? I don’t need to really read over stuff that much.”

It’s almost 4am now. Barry’s brain feels like mush. He’s not thinking straight, and he’s curious as to whether Eddie’s body heat “issue” is actually about body heat. So he gets up, walks over to where Eddie is sitting, and plops down next to him. Their faces are really close. Barry is _really_ tired.

“How about this—for every answer you get right, I’ll kiss you.” At this, Eddie’s eyes lock with his, that darkness from earlier making a reappearance. Barry doesn’t think he’ll say yes.

“Deal.” Whoa.

“Alright. Now think. What is a double-blind sample technique?” Barry’s voice has dropped an octave, and his lips are at Eddie’s ear. He can feel Eddie take a deep breath he’s so close, and then—

“It’s when…it’s a sampling session where…where neither party knows that it’s actually a sample.” Eddie’s voice is soft, quiet.

“Good.” Barry purrs, and closes the small gap between them. Eddie opens his mouth almost immediately, and in moments what was supposed to be a simple kiss was now something so much deeper. Eddie’s hands grab at Barry’s hair, pulling him closer, and Barry practically falls forward he’s so eager to do the same. Their teeth clash a few times, their kisses are so desperate and needy, but neither of them care—they’re just. You know. Studying.

It’s all fun and games, though, until Barry accidentally lurches forward a little too much, and his hand grazes the crotch of Eddie’s pants. Eddie lets out a low moan. “ _Shit_ , Barry.” High off of Eddie’s kisses, Barry does it again, this time much more deliberate when his hand presses lightly against the bulge of the blonde’s pants.

“Define _back spatter_.” His voice rasps, and Eddie’s hips lift to get the pressure of Barry’s hand with a moan.

“I—it’s—“ Barry chooses that moment to creep a hand into his pants, and Eddie shudders, his mouth closing as Barry’s hand closes around his cock. But he doesn’t move—the pressure is there, but Barry won’t move until Eddie answers. To further this point, Barry moves his hand backwards so that he’s at the base of Eddie’s dick. _God_. “It’s—it’s like a gunshot wound—when blood is directed back…source of energy causes the spatter…” Barry moves his hand jerkily, and Eddie’s head lolls back against his shoulder. “ _Christ_!”

“Right again.” Barry pumps him slowly, taking his sweet time listening to the hot guy from his Forensics class gasp his name.

If he gets a couple definitions wrong after that, well. The exam isn’t for a few days. They can study together again.


End file.
